


An sick day for Quirin

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Evil Quirin & Brandon [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Summery: Evil Quirin was NOT one to accept comfort or even help, however when he overworks himself with his Evil plans and gets an cold. It's up to Brandon to nurse the village leader/Villian back to health.Hurt/comfort/fluff/romance
Relationships: Evil Quirin/Brandon
Series: Evil Quirin & Brandon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803583
Kudos: 2





	An sick day for Quirin

When Brandon woke up without his partner next to him he wasent surprised, Quirin hardly ever slept to preoccupied with trying to attack the Kingdom, despite what Varian tried to tell his dad that the princess was good, her father though he understood his dads frustration was not an bad man.

Quirin just wasent having it.

Fredrick had gotten away with to much including forcing Quirin to keep quiet about the rocks, which had now taken over the kingdom. Only for Brandon to find our that it was actually Quirin who not only controled them but somehow made them.

Apparently Varian wasent the only smart one in the family, the Teenager had went to stay with Rapunzel and her friends for the weekend. Not that Brandon NEEDED romance but he had hoped to spend abit of time with his lover.

With an sigh the 26 year old wrapped an blanket around his shoulders as it was cold downstairs, he quietly made his way down to the basement where both Quirin and Varian did their work.

He had been down their countless times.

What he didnt expect was Quirin hunched over the table papers laying askew, he snored loudly his features tired, nose red from what looked like the beginnings of an bad cold.

Brandon's heart clenched at the sight before gently going to the older males side, running an hand through the black hair lips twitching as Quirin leaned into the touch. Eyes fluttering shut.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open an grunt escaping his mouth, slowly sitting up a hand to his head.

"You've got an fever". Brandon's tone soft. "You should get some sleep".

"I'm fine". Quirin stated gruffly which came off as an rasp, he shook his head trying to shake away the weak feeling which made him feel disgusted.

Quirins gloved hand reached up wrapping his hand around his nose before pinching it body jerking forward.

"Nnxt!!".

"Bless you". Brandon's tone soft. Gazing at his blanket the younger male took it off before draping it around his partner who stifled another sneeze.

Scrubbing an hand over his face Quirin leaned back in his chair, he knew he had to be feeling ill, he wasn't one for mushy emotional feelings. Even though he was in an relationship.

Quirin felt his eyes flutter as gentle hands begin to massage his aching shoulders, before the Villian could snap that he was fine, and he didnt need all this mushy stuff. The older Males body sank into the touch, head resting on Brandon's shoulder.

"I know your strong and your not someone who relies on others I KNEW that getting into this. But your sick, how are you going to work om your evil plans if your sick? 

Finally deflating the older male nodded wordlessly letting our an soft breath tilting his head back into the massage, Brandon's finger's gently relaxing the pounding headache into submission.

One thing that most didn't know about Brandon was he had Moonstone powers leaving him even able to pick up items or people that weighted more then he.

Which was why when Brandon gently picked the Villian up all Quirin did was lean his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder, body jerking forward as he let our another sneeze.

Brandon carefully carried Quirin upstairs.


End file.
